List of Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanterms
This is a list of common fan terms and names used in the Axis Powers Hetalia/'Hetalia Axis Powers' fandom. Fanon Names Aegyptus/Khemet Two names given to the character Ancient Egypt ("Mama Egypt") by fans, used in some fanfiction. The first derives from the name for the Roman province of Egypt, while the second comes from the Ancient Egyptian language's name for the country. Bella A nickname (and alternatively a human name) used for the character of Belgium. She has also been referred to with the name BellBell (BeruBeru) and BelBel in some parts of the Japanese fandom, most notably on the art site Pixiv. East Germany A fanon term (so far) for post-WWII Prussia, most prevalent in fanworks where he survives the dissolution of his country and represents the eastern half of Germany (post-war). It was coined in part due to the fact that Prussia refers to his brother as "West" when the actual nation of Germany wasn't split apart until after WWII. In this hypothetical incarnation, he is also referred to as simply GDR (German Democratic Republic) or GDR!Prussia. In canon, Prussia's exact status in the modern day is something that currently remains to be seen, though the 2009 April Fool's event on Kitayume and its related strips still listed him as Prussia. Gilbird A fanon name given to the cute, fluffy chick found perched on Prussia's head during the 2009 April Fool event. Due to an ambiguous translation, some fans believe that when Prussia patted Gilbird, Gilbird transformed into Latvia. The name 'Gilbird' derives from Prussia's human name, Gilbert Beilschmidt. It may be related to the fact that the bird resembles another bird callled 'Hibird' in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, who sometimes sits on the head of Kyoya Hibari. Grecia/Hellas Two names used for Ancient Greece (Mama Greece) in some fanworks. Translated, the first means "Greece". The second comes from the historical native name for the country. Kaoru A fanon name used for Hong Kong, in both the Japanese and international fandom. He is called this due to the name Kaoru meaning "fragrant"/"incense", while the name Hong Kong means "incense harbor" (or "fragrant harbor"). As Kaoru is a Japanese name and not Chinese, an alternative name used for him is Hong, a shortening of his nation name. Katyusha A fanon name coined for Ukraine, from a name for rocket artillery, a Russian term for a headband, and the derivative of a Russian girls' name, Yekaterina. Some fans refer to her by a full name, Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya, though as there is no canon name given to her by Himaruya yet or evidence of her having one, it is simply a fanon name. Lili A nickname, and alternatively a fanon human name for the character of Liechtenstein. It derives from a shortening of her nation name, as well as that of the lily flower. Mathias Køhler A fanon name for Denmark, which was mistaken by many to be an actual name given to him by Hidekaz Himaruya after someone had added it to the Hetalia TVTropes character page. It was later found to be false, as by the time Denmark was created, Himaruya had stopped giving the characters human names. Roma A fan nickname for Holy Roman Empire, taken from the Japanese rendering of his name, Shinsei Roma. It has also been used as a placeholder for his human name in fanworks. On other occasions, Ancient Rome is referred to by this, the "Roma" coming from Roma Antiqua. Teuton A term used to describe Prussia in his "Teutonic Knight" incarnation. Nicknames Ameriblob A fan name given to a small anthropomorphic white mochi blob with glasses, drawn by Hidekaz Himaruya in a sketch. Most fanartists have added a "Nantucket" hair to the blob to make it further resemble America. Also referred to as (the) Amerimochi, or Mochimerica. Black Feli A term/nickname for a darker-themed version of Italy, when shown in more serious-themed fanworks. Occasionally called 'Mafiatalia', depending on the level of darkness/seriousness. In fanart tags, the "Black" prefix is usually added to a character's name for art portraying them in a more dark light, or as a yandere. Bo-kun A nickname that originated on a Pixiv tag (勃くん, Bo-kun) for the obscure character Bulgaria. It seems to also be a pun of the term "Balkan", a nation group which the actual Bulgaria is classified under. Breneri A nickname for Switzerland, originating from a strip where Japan imagines what he would be like as a pretty girl in the Alps. Chibi Nations Most of these terms are a combination of the word Chibi (little) with part of the nation's name at the end. Chibibun A name used for the child version of Spain. Unlike most of the others, the second part of the name derives from oyabun, or "boss". Chibigari A name used for the child version of Hungary (from Hangari/Hungary). Chibihon A name used for the child version of Japan (from Nihon). Chibimano/Chibiro/Chibiroma "Chibimano" is a fan name occasionally used for the child version of Romano. Alternatively, the names Chibiro and Chibiroma are used for him, or in rarer cases, South Chibitalia. Chibimerica/Americhibi/Komerica Three fan names used for the child version of America. Chibiost A name used for the child version of Austria (from Österreich, its German name). Chibipu A name used for the child version of Prussia (as a Teutonic Knight). The "pu" comes from the first syllable of Puroisen, the katakana rendering of Preußen (Preussen, the German name for Prussia). Chibirisu The name used for the child version of England (from Igirisu). It has actually appeared in at least one piece of artwork by Himaruya, in reference to the young England. Chibislav The name used for the grouping of the child versions of Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. The second part is a shortening of Slavic. It is a name that Himaruya himself used to refer to them in a sketch that he drew of the three. Chibiswiss A name used for the child version of Switzerland (from Suisu/Swiss). Koruto A name differing from the usual chibi theme, this is used to refer to Germany as a child (and not necessarily the Holy Roman Empire, whose connection to Germany is ambiguous and a source of debate). It derives from the suffix "-ko" and the first two characters for Ludwig in katakana. However, Chibiruto is also used, but not as commonly as Koruto. Fubin A nickname for Prussia, from the Japanese word for "pitiful". Gilbo A fan nickname for Gilbert Beilschmidt (aka Prussia). On sites like Pixiv, he is also referred to by fans and in fanart tags as GilGil (GiruGiru). Iggy A nickname for England, first coined in the Japanese fandom from the Japanese word for England, Igirisu. It was also used in canon a few times, most notably in the strip titled Iggy-Iggy Annoyance. Iggyblob A name for the anthropomorphic mochi blob that resembles England, that first appeared in fanarts drawn with "Ameriblob/Amerimochi". Also known as "(the) Igirimochi". Other blob representations of the nations exist in fanworks, though the blobs for England and America are the most commonly depicted. Iggybrows A term used to describe the thick eyebrows of both England and Sealand. Australia and Hong Kong also have thick eyebrows, and according to notes by Himaruya, England's brothers (Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland) have them as well. Ireland is also said to have thick eyebrows, though theirs are even thicker and have a "different feel" to them. Kuchen Fairy A term and nickname for Germany, due to his secret love for baking cakes. Legolas A nickname used jokingly for the character of Germania, due to his apparent resemblance of the Lord Of The Rings character. Luffie A nickname for Ludwig, often used by German fans. Meimei A nickname (and occasionally a fanon human name) used for Taiwan, from the Chinese word for "little sister". On occasion, she is also simply referred to with Mei, which means "plum blossom" in Chinese. Niholoid A version of Japan that appeared in an advertisement on Prussia's blog, in the April Fools' 2009 event on Kitayume. He is a parody of the voice synthesizer program Vocaloid and can only sing traditional songs. He quickly became a meme, and has appeared in various fanart on Pixiv. Norge A nickname used for Norway by fans. It is how one writes "Norway" in Norwegian Bokmål. Nyotalia A term used on Pixiv for the gender-swapped versions of Hetalia characters. It comes from the words nyotaika (referring to male-to-female genderbends, from the word nyotai which means "girls' body") and Italia. The characters are referred to by a few different names in the fandom: Ameriko/Meriko/Rika A nickname used for the genderswapped version of America, deriving from Amerika and the suffix "ko'. The "A" is sometimes left out, leaving her as Meriko, or the name shortened to Rika. Japanese fans have coined the name Emily Jones for her, though Western fanworks call her names such as Alice or Amelia. Doiko/Dokuko Two names that are used to refer to the genderswapped version of Germany by, that derive from Doitsu and the suffix "ko". The latter is a pun on the kanji for Germany (doku) as well as a pun on the term bokuko (a girl that speaks and acts like a boy). In some fanworks that use the human names, she is referred to as Luise or Aloisa. Japanese fandom uses the common version of the former name, Louise. On Pixiv, she is referred to with the tag Nyoitsu. Frani A nickname for the genderswapped design of France. She is referred to by some fans as Marianne (after the female historical personification of the same name) or Frances. However, the name given to her by Japanese fans is Françoise Bonnefoy. Igiko Igiko is the name used by Himaruya for his genderswapped design of England, that has become popular for fans to refer to her by as well. Translated, it means "girl England". She is also occasionally referred to with the names Eiko (from Eikoku, a Japanese term for the UK) or Nyoigi (nyotaika and Igirisu combined). She was given the human name Alice Kirkland by the Japanese fandom, though English fanworks sometimes refer to her as Elizabeth or Victoria. Itako A nickname for the genderswapped version of North Italy, derive from Itaria and the suffix "ko". Though fans in the Western fandom tend to use the names Felicia or Felice for her, the Japanese fandom has given her the name Daisy Vargas. Kolko A nickname for the genderswapped version of Russia, derived from the suffix "ko" and "Kol" (from Russia's chant Kolkolkol, in reference to the kolkhoz). Japanese fandom has given her the human name Anya Braginskaya. Gary/Mangary A nickname used for the genderswapped version of Hungary. The Japanese fans of the series tend to refer to him as simply Gary or Gari, a shortened form of his nation name. Maria A name used on places like Pixiv for a genderswapped version of Prussia. Her full name is given in tags as Gilbert Maria Beilschmidt ''(or ''Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt), with "Maria" originating from "St.Maria Order". Nene A nickname used for the genderswapped China, from nee-chan (older sister) and a reverse of a nickname used for her male counterpart (Nini, from nii-chan, older brother). Though Yao is a unisex name, the human name used for her in Japanese fanworks is Wang Chun-Yan. Nichiko/Nihoko Two names used by some of the Japanese fandom for the genderswapped Japan, from Nihon (or the kanji nichi) and the suffix "ko". Though Kiku is a unisex name, fans that refer to her by a human name tend to use Sakura to differentiate her from her male counterpart. This name is widely in use in the Japanese fandom, and can be seen in Pixiv tags referencing her (Honda Sakura, Sakura Honda in Western order). Rihikun/Stein-kun Two nicknames for the genderswapped Liechtenstein. The first comes from Rihiten (the shortening of his name in katakana) and the suffix "kun", while the second comes from "stein" and "kun". Romana The name used for the genderswapped version of Romano, who appeared in two official sketches. She is referred to with the human name Lavinia by some fans, though others will call her Lovina or Maria. However, in the Japanese fandom, the name Katarina Vargas is used for her. Pooh A nickname for Prussia, which comes from the first syllable of Puroisen. This name is often seen in the Japanese fandom, in which he is sometimes referred to as Winnie as well, as a pun on Winnie The Pooh. Sesel A nickname used for Seychelles, derived from the name for the island (Sesel) in the Seychelles Creole language. Sobi A nickname for Russia, derived from the Japanese pronounciation of Soviet Union. Q-San A nickname for Cuba. Wanwan This comes from the kanji character "Wan" in Taiwan. A name coined for the Taiwan character, by Taiwanese fans of the series. Also widely used by Japanese fans. She is also referred to with the name Wan-chan. UKe A fanterm used to describe England/United Kingdom as the uke (bottom) in slash fanfiction and fanart. The term is often used when speaking about the pairing, America/England. 'Man Maid' A term/nickname to describe Lithuania while he was living with America and working for him. Pairing/Grouping Terms Americacest/Americest A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both Canada and US, and the fanworks relating to it. Angel Team A term used for the pairing of UK/Italy, due to the fact that both have appeared as angels at different points: UK has the ability to become the "Britannia Angel", while Italy has appeared as an angel in Noto-sama 5 and in a chibi illustration. 'Awesome Trio' A term used to describe the trio of America, Prussia and Denmark. It refers to their hobby of raising themselves and always thinking that they are the best, the Hero or the King. Bad Brothers Either term is used to describe the grouping of UK, Denmark and Prussia. They are also alternatively called The Three Pitiful Brothers, most likely because they 'fail' as older brothers and all enjoy their alcohol. Bad Friends Trio A term used to describe the trio of France, Prussia, and Spain. They have also alternatively been referred to as the Bad Touch Trio, Badass Trio, and Bad Company Trio. Bearded Bros A term used to describe the grouping or pairing of Turkey/France. The term was conceived from the fact that both have beards. Blond Triangle A term used to describe the grouping of France, UK '''and US'. Cubanada A term used for the pairing of '''Cuba/Canada'. Curse Of The British Empire A term used as a nickname for Hong Kong, as well as the pairing of England/Hong Kong. DeSu An abbreviated term for Denmark/Sweden and a pun on the word desu. Dönertorte A term used for the pairing Turkey/Austria (or Turkey/Germany). Dread Trio A term for the three Baltics (Lithuania, Latvia, '''and '''Estonia). They are also referred to as the "Trembling Trio". Edelweiss An alternate term for the pairing of Austria/Switzerland. Élysée Pair A term used for the pairing of Germany/France. The name derives from the Élysée Treaty, which marked the reconciliation between the two countries and the forming of a new alliance. FACE A term used for the pairing of France/America/Canada/England. The Name comes from the first letter of each nation. Franada A term used for the pairing of France/Canada. FrUK A term used for the pairing of France/UK. Frying Pangle A term used to describe a love triangle between Austria, Hungary, '''and '''Prussia. It comes from the words frying pan and triangle. Germancest A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both''' Germany''' and Prussia, and the fanworks relating to it. However, in rarer instances, this can also include characters such as Austria, Holy Roman Empire, and other Germanic characters. German Potato Sandwich A term used to refer to a threesome pairing of Germany/North Italy/Prussia. Can also refer to the threesome pairing of Germany/Austria/Prussia. Gertalia/Gerita A portmanteau of Germany and Italia (Italy), used for the pairing Germany/Italy. Giripan A term used for the pairing of Greece/Japan. Group Urals A term used to describe Estonia and Finland, both romantically and friendship-wise. The term originated on Pixiv (ウラル組) and seems to refer to the fact that they both speak an Uralic language instead of Indo-European. Honda's Bodyguards A term used to describe Turkey and Greece, when paired with Japan. This term also originated on Pixiv, and refers to the fact that both characters are attached to Japan. House Of Habsburg A term used for the grouping of Spain, Austria, and Hungary, based off the historical House of Habsburg, which included these countries. The alternative spelling Hapsburg is also used. House Of Savoy A term used for the grouping of Spain, both Italy brothers, and France. It is also based off the historical House Of Savoy, which included all or parts of the countries of Italy, France, and Spain. Italycest / Itacest A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both North and South Italy, and the fanworks relating to it. In the Japanese fandom, the term Curly Brothers (くるん兄弟 Kurun Kyoudai '') is sometimes used to refer to the pairing, most notably as a tag on ''Pixiv. They are also referred to jokingly as the Macaroni Brothers, based off of a name that England called them in the strip Can't Escape From Italy. JIG A term made up of the first letters of Japan, Italy, and Germany, used to denote a threesome pairing or love triangle with the three characters in slash fanfiction and art. Also used as an alternative name for the trio by fans, rather than "Axis". JOKER A term used in the Japanese fandom for America/England, from the first syllables of their human surnames Jones ("Jo") and Kirkland ("Ker"). Kievan Rus Family A term used for the grouping of Russia, Belarus, '''and '''Ukraine. Kirkland Family A term used for the grouping of America, England/UK, Canada, Sealand, '''and '''Hong Kong, as a sort of family. The group can also include Australia, as well as England's older brothers. KoHo A term used for the fanon pairing Korea/Hong Kong from the first two letters of their Country. Korea ("Ko") and Hong Kong '("Ho").'' LitBel A term used for the pairing of '''Lithuania/Belarus, based off of the historical name for the short union between the two nations (Litbel). LudLiech A term used for a pairing of Germany/Liechtenstein. Ottoman Family A term used for the grouping of''' Hungary, Greece, and '''Turkey. It stems from the fact that both Greece and Hungary were under the control of Turkey (as the Ottoman Empire) for a period of time in their lives. The grouping can also include Bulgaria. (P)Russia A term used for the pairing of Prussia/Russia. PruCan A term used for the pairing of Prussia/Canada. Prumano A term used for the pairing of Prussia/Romano. Prutalia/Pruita Two terms used for the pairing of Prussia/Italy. Ro-Ber-To ("Roberto") The historical Italian name for the actual Axis Powers, also used by some parts of fandom. It combines the first syllables of Rome, Berlin, and Tokyo. Rochu/Ruchi Two terms used for the pairing of Russia/China. Romabell A term used for the pairing of Romano/Belgium. The pairing is also referred to by Chibibell, in the instance where Romano is a child. Chibibell is also used to refer to a child version of Belgium, in some occasions. 'Russet' A term for the pairing of Russia/Lithuania, the'' Russ'' coming from Russia and the et part coming from Lithuania's nickname of Liet. Russet is also a color of brownish red, like dried blood, so the term russet denotes a darker tone to this pairing. Snow Rabbit A term used for the pairing of Russia/Prussia, based off of how Russia lives in a cold climate and how Prussia is usually depicted with white hair and red eyes (like a white rabbit). Spero A term used for the pairing of Spain/Romano. Sparo, Spamano and Spomano are also used to refer to the pairing. SuFin A shortened, commonly used term for the pairing Sweden/Finland. 'DenNor' A term often used for the pairing of Denmark/Norway. 'Sunflower Love' Pairing that indicates Russia/Lithuania, as Russia '''confessed to Lithuania''' once it was his dream to be in a warm place surounded by sunflowers. Used to indicate a more lighthearted tone to the Russia/Lithuania '''pairing. Tomato Gang A term used for the grouping of Spain, Romano, and '''Belgium. Tsundere Federation A term for the pairing of England/Seychelles, based off of how both characters are classified as tsundere. Water and Oil Pair A term used to describe the pairing of Prussia and Austria, because the two of them are so different and usually don't get along, just as water and oil don't mix. Wurstorte A term used for the pairing, Germany/Austria '''(ヴルストルテ). YaoI A term used for the pairing '''China/Russia (Yao from Yao Wang/Wong and the I from I''van Braginski/Braginsky), also a pun on the word and concept of "''Yaoi", the Japanese term for "Boys Love". Category:Fanon